


Pillow Talk

by whisperedwords



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Nerd babies bein real cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperedwords/pseuds/whisperedwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity spends the night with Barry in Central City. She's also the one who wakes up first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the Three Sentence Fic meme! also dedicated to tumblr user mangofricker, who gave me said prompt. all mistakes are my own, etc. there isn't enough barry/felicity in this life.

Felicity wakes up curled up in Barry’s bed, somewhat awake but dozing off a little with Barry’s warm body pressed against her bare back. She feels that he's awake, too: he tucks his chin on her shoulder and nuzzles against her gently. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knows she has to be back in Starling City within the next twelve hours, but if she thinks about that for too long she’ll ruin this moment—something she feels she’s been doing too much lately with him. With that in mind, she turns in his arms and presses a lazy kiss to the corner of Barry’s mouth, feeling his arms tighten around her; he opens his eyes a little and beams at her, smile brighter than the sun itself, and she swears to herself that she’ll make more time for this man.

“Mmmm, good morning to you too.” He murmurs, cupping her face with one hand. She smiles and leans into his touch, his body radiating some kind of supernatural warmth that she could definitely get used to. “What’s got you up so early on a Friday?” He leans over her for a moment to grab the clock on his side table. “It’s barely 8.”

“I just…woke up?” She offers, forcing back thoughts of returning to Starling. She runs a hand through his messy hair and giggles quietly as he scrunches up his face in mock disapproval. “Besides, I need to be awake to witness the Scarlet Speedster’s awful bedhead.”

“Are you _really_ using that name?” He teases, and she bites her lip innocently. “Oh well. At least it’s not, like, Red Lightning—because that would not only be ridiculously inaccurate; I can’t control lightning that I _know_ of—but also _incredibly_ stupi—” Felicity cuts him off with a kiss. Sufficiently distracted, Barry cups the back of her head and licks into her mouth, deepening the kiss. They part for air, and Felicity gazes at him, eyes glazed over and a little dark. She smiles dazedly. He smiles back softly. “Hi.” His voice is a little gravelly, traces of sleep still evident.

“Hi.” Her smile gets bigger when he leans in to kiss her again, and she almost lets him—but at the last second rolls onto her back, so his lips get her cheek. He props himself up on one elbow and looks at her with a small frown.

“What’s wrong?” He asks.

“I…I have to go back today.” She sighs, the bliss of waking up in Barry’s arms fading back to reality. “And I really, _really_ don’t wanna leave.”

“So don’t. Like I said, it’s Friday, and…” He trails off. Felicity sighs.

“Diggle is with his new baby. Which, I’m happy for him and all, but that leaves Oliver and Roy, and that’s not exactly the brightest combination of minds Starling has ever seen.” At that, Barry chuckles, nodding in agreement. “I should go back and balance out the…” She waves a hand.

“But you don’t have to leave _now_ ,” Barry presses gently, and she looks at him with a raised eyebrow. “It’s not like—listen, Cisco’s been working on something that I think we—you, that you could use.” He cracks a smile. “It’ll give us more time.”

“Oh, really?” She teases, turning back onto her side to face Barry. He nods excitedly, and the look on his face is so endearing that Felicity _can’t_ worry about work, or the Arrow, or anything else. It’s just her and Barry, here, and she can’t get rid of the feeling that she belongs here. In Central City. With Barry Allen. “Well, Cisco _is_ a pretty reliable scientist, so…I _guess_ I can take your word for it.”

“Guess you can.” He repeats, and kisses her before she has to say anything else. She rests a hand against his bare chest and feels his heart thrumming. It’s a little frightening at first, she will admit—but after a little while, she sees it as just a reminder that he’s the fastest man alive. Felicity Smoak is dating the fastest man alive. It’s a pretty exclusive title, she’s happy to say. Barry pulls away from the kiss and smiles at her warmly before scooting her close to him. Her body fits perfectly against his. “Don’t worry about anything, Felicity. I’ve got you.” He murmurs in her ear, and she melts in his embrace. They lie there for a while, relaxed under the sheets, until Barry coughs a little. “Not to ruin the moment or anything, but we _could_ go see what Cisco is cooking up in the lab.” He hesitates. “Or, I mean, we could stay here and make out, which I definitely won’t say no to, but I just thought that since you seem like you’re a little worried I could help ease your mind a little bit?” He babbles, and the grin that splits her face is starting to hurt a little—she hasn’t really stopped smiling since she got here.

“Would you mind if we went to see?” She asks, and he shakes his head excitedly, practically leaping out of bed.

“C’mon. This is—it’s the coolest thing _ever_ , Felicity, you’re gonna love it. I know it.”

She doesn’t doubt it.


End file.
